The invention relates to a device for utilizing flow energy, particularly wind energy, with elements provided with impinged-upon surfaces, wherein the elements circulate on a track and are guided at a distance relative to each other, wherein an axis of rotation around which the elements move is arranged transversely of the flow direction, and comprising a device for transmitting the flow energy picked up by the elements to a generator
Such a device is known from WO 2007/118462 A1. The elements are moved parallel relative to each other and, contrary to a conventional wind wheel, are not arranged in a plane perpendicularly of the flow direction. They are fastened on a circular support constructed as a gear wheel by means of which the picked-up flow energy is transmitted to the generator. Since especially in the case of high flow velocities and devices having large dimensions with a gear wheel diameter of >50 m, strong forces and possibly strong vibrations occur, high requirements are made with respect to the mechanical stability of the devices. A guidance of the elements sufficiently precise for transmitting the energy of movement at a generator can only be achieved at great structural expense.